


it’s only the fairy tale

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: "one bed" cliche, Alternate Universe, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Rain, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: It's time for the annual and extremely mandatory senior school trip. Sodachi would rather not go, which has her in a bad mood, but it gets even worse when the class arrives and she finds that there's only one bed. Just being there is bad enough, but now having to spend the weekend sharing a bed with the girl she loves... truly unbearable.
Relationships: Araragi Koyomi/Senjougahara Hitagi, Hanekawa Tsubasa/Oikura Sodachi
Kudos: 1





	it’s only the fairy tale

The bus rolled along the road. Said road had devolved from pavement into mere gravel and dirt nearly a half hour ago, but even so, the bus moved forward. The road’s many potholes made the unpaved road that much worse. That was accented due to the mud being created by the drizzle outside. However, despite the dour weather, the mood inside the bus was anything but. A clamor raised by the inhabitants was covering the inside of the bus. Trees blocked the line of sight, making it unclear how much longer it would be until they reached their destination.

In the middle, only slightly past the center, sat Sodachi Oikura. Covering her ears was a pair of headphones, doing its best to block out the noise created by the other high school students surrounding her. A fruitless effort, but it was better than nothing. She occupied her time focusing on the music and staring outside. It had been a long drive and by now, the sun was already setting. That, combined with the dark and heavy clouds covering the sky, as well as the heavy foliage of the surrounding forest, made it an act of imagination more than sightseeing, but it was all she had at the moment. She had agreed to leave home both homework and personal study materials, letting this school vacation be a true vacation for her, a time to rest. The downside was that it left her with little to do in the moment. The only interruptions to her sour stare into the dark landscape outside was to flip or switch the tape.

As the bus turned another corner, the cacophonous sounds took a new shape, prompting Sodachi to glance forward. In front of the bus, quite out of nowhere, a building had emerged from the trees. Lights shone out from the windows, dulled by the rain, but still gave the building clear form against the darkness. It was only a few minutes more before the bus lurched to a halt, taking up most of the parking lot in the process. Students began filling out of the vehicle, but Sodachi waited until it was empty to stand up from her seat. She reached up and pulled down a messenger bag. She slung it over her shoulder, then paused her cassette player and packed it away, then finally exited the bus.

As she stepped off, she entered the rain. A teacher marked a piece of paper as she passed, then started calling out names, making them come forward to claim their bags from underneath the bus. Rather than linger near the commotion, Sodachi hurried across the parking lot until she was standing under the umbrella of a fellow classmate. That classmate smiled at her and waved. “Hello, Oikura. How was the trip for you?” Sodachi groaned. “Noisy. Loud. Unpleasant. What about you?” The classmate, Tsubasa Hanekawa, shrugged. “Tolerable. I read the whole way.” Sodachi turned and glared. “I agreed to not study on this trip. I would at least hope you would do the same.” Tsubasa raised her free hand defensively. “Not a textbook. A novel. Araragi recommended it to me.” Sodachi rolled her eyes and sighed, but before she could respond, Tsubasa’s name was called. She handed off the umbrella and left, then quickly came back with a compact suitcase. The two stood in silence for several minutes before Sodachi's name was called. She walked forward and pulled her suitcase, slightly larger than Tsubasa's, out of the bus. She returned to Tsubasa's side and the two made their way inside.

The inn was many things. Old and clearly storied. Disrespected, by the many high school students now occupying the lobby who didn't know or care about the history. What mattered was that it was warm and dry. Another teacher stood beside an employee, this time not naming names but handing out keys to students who approached. Tsubasa closed the umbrella as she entered and the two approached. The teacher nodded and handed off keys, one for each. They checked the numbers on the keys, then consulted a nearby sign. 

Tsubasa pointed. “It's this way.” Sodachi nodded and wordlessly followed. The pair walked a short ways, then turned a corner, then walked even more until they came to another corner. From there, it was only a short walk before they stood in front of the door that matched the number on the keys. Tsubasa unlocked the door, then gestured to Sodachi. “After you.” She nodded and walked past. The pair entered the dark room, then set their bags down. Only then did Tsubasa turn around and flick the room's light switch.

Upon seeing the room bathed in light, Sodachi closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Tsubasa paced around the room. “Well, unfortunately, I doubt we could complain and get a different room without getting added to one of the larger groups. This is the cost of privacy.” Sodachi opened her eyes and exhaled, then went to respond, but quickly found herself cut off.

“There's just one bed?” A voice from behind the pair. Tsubasa turned around to address the voice. “Ah, Senjougahara. Yes, it seems so. We only just saw this ourselves. Unfortunately, I doubt we'll be able to change rooms.” The purple-haired girl walked across the room and sat down on the bed. “Consider yourselves lucky. I think the group rooms only get futons.” Sodachi addressed the intruder. “I think I might request one of those. Hanekawa can stay in the bed.” Hitagi snickered at that. “Oh, really? I would've assumed you two would be jumping at the chance to share a bed.” Sodachi glared. “And just what do you happen to mean by that?” Hitagi shrugged and turned to face the gray-haired girl. “Well, if Koyomi and I had the chances to share a room-” Tsubasa grabbed the girl's arm. “Hey, Senjougahara, you should probably go find your room. We can catch up later.” Hitagi shrugged. “Fine. Talk to you later, then.” Tsubasa nodded and led her out of the room. Then she closed the door.

Sodachi opened her suitcase and began unpacking it into one of the dressers. As she did, she addressed her temporary roommate. “We're not like those two.” Tsubasa nodded and started unpacking her clothes into the other dresser. “Of course not. We're friends and study buddies-” “Don't call us that.” “Friends and studying companions. I don't understand why she accuses us of being more.” From the other side of the door, a voice rang out. “Do you two hear what you sound like?” Tsubasa sighed. “Senjougahara, please let us settle into our room alone.”

Sodachi finished unpacking her bag and glanced at Tsubasa. “Friends.” She stood up. “I'll go to the front and ask for a futon.” Tsubasa nodded and waved her off. Several minutes later, she returned, this time significantly more visibly angry. “They're out.” Tsubasa nodded. “Well, we can figure something out.

She turned and walked to the window. Despite the decreasing light outside, the lake that defined the humble inn was very visible, its surface shattered by the heavy rain. She only stood there for a short time before returning to sit on the bed. Sodachi replaced her at the window, staring out into the wet darkness. However, she was only there for a short time before there was an interruption. A knock came from the other side of the door, and then quickly after, a voice. “Hey, just FYI, dinner is happening in like five minutes.” Sodachi closed her eyes and subconsciously started digging her nails into her palm. Tsubasa stood up and opened the door. “Thanks, Araragi, for letting us know. We'll be right there.”

The two girls stood in silence for several seconds before Tsubasa grabbed her jacket and the umbrella. “Let's get going.” Sodachi nodded and grabbed her sweatshirt from where she left it, on top of her emptied bag. She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag, then followed Tsubasa through the halls. A number of their classmates and fellow seniors were lingering in the halls or similarly walking towards the dining room. It wasn't long before they had to leave the building. A number of their fellow students dashed through the rain, quickly, but Tsubasa opened the umbrella. Sodachi ducked under it and the pair made their way from the inn to the dining room building. They opened the door and hurried in. As Tsubasa dealt with the umbrella, Sodachi tried to find a table. Most were filled with classmates deep in conversation, and even those that weren't were made undesirable by people she wouldn't want to sit near. Eventually, she hung her head and walked over to a table in the corner, whose only inhabitant was a certain purple-haired girl. Sodachi took her seat across the table from her and turned towards the door, watching Tsubasa approach and sit down between the table's two inhabitants.

Hitagi had a book with her, a volume of manga, and she was busy reading. If she noticed the pair, she paid them no mind. The table was silent for a few minutes before Koyomi walked up to the table, sitting across from Tsubasa. Sodachi immediately stood up. “Hanekawa, switch seats with me.” Koyomi sighed. “Really?” Sodachi purposefully ignored him. After a short but tense pause, Tsubasa stood up and sat down across from Hitagi. Sodachi glared at Koyomi. “Don't look at me.” He laughed nervously. “That's kind of hard to do like this, you know.” Hitagi, giving her first signs of noticing the commotion at the table, looked up from her book, then leaned over and kissed Koyomi on the cheek. “You shouldn't even be looking at other girls, now should you, Koyomi?” He laughed nervously again and turned to face her.

A number of waiters came out of the kitchen and walked around to all the tables, taking orders as they went. It took some time for one to get to the table of Sodachi, Tsubasa, Hitagi, and Koyomi, as it was far from the kitchen. However, eventually one came and the group placed their orders. Hitagi continued reading, eventually finishing her volume and reaching into her bag to start a new one. Koyomi remained silent, passing the time on his phone. Tsubasa and Sodachi slowly began to converse, which continued even as the meal arrived and the two ate. As soon as they were done, they left. The school would be taking care of food costs at the restaurant for the weekend and without others to talk to, there was little reason to stay. Thus, they retreated to their shared room.

It wasn't especially late, but with little else to do, the pair decided to call it a night. They made their way to the bathroom and got ready. Not long after, Tsubasa headed back to the room. Sodachi lingered, and instead of returning, decided to take a shower. She disrobed as the water warmed up, then piled her belongings near the shower and stepped in. She quickly cleaned herself, then simply stood in the shower letting the warm water fall on her.

It had been cold outside and the bus had only been a little better. It was warmer inside the inn, but with how wet and damp Sodachi's clothes had gotten, cold had remained all the same. She stood in place, feeling the falling water hit her skin. It warmed her. Before long, however, she turned the shower even hotter, then sat down. She closed her eyes and did her best to zone out her surroundings, to mixed results. She quickly lost track of time, but before long, other students began making their way in. Sodachi's goal at first had been to test the hot water capacity of the hotel, but upon finding it seemingly quite large, she contented herself to lasting as long as she could before someone would ask her to leave. That proved to be more than a little while, as the recent arrivals didn't seem in a hurry to start showing.

However, eventually she heard a knock on the door. She responded with an assuagement. She turned off the water and started redressing, albeit more lightly, prepared for bed. She left the shower and grabbed her bag, then hurried out of the bathroom. She paid little mind to the room's other inhabitants. She did much the same as she hurried through the halls back to the shared sleeping quarters. She set the bag of toiletries, shower supplies, and clothes down as she entered. As she did, Tsubasa looked up.

“Oh!” She was laying in bed, under the covers. In her hands was a small book, her fingers holding it in place towards the end. On her face was a shocked expression. “I don't know if I've ever seen you with your hair down.” Sodachi shrugged that comment off. “I only keep it down while in bed and asleep. As the latter is about to happen, I figured there was little point in tying it up again.” She leaned down into her messenger bag and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open to check the time, nearly 11:00. She had spent over ninety minutes in the shower. She flipped it closed and returned it to its place.

She stood up again and walked over to the bed. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, then lifted up, only to stop and freeze. She dropped her shirt and sighed. “Sorry, Hanekawa. I forgot we were sharing a bed.” Tsubasa set her book down on the bedside table and turned to face Sodachi. “If that's how you're more comfortable sleeping, I don't mind. We're both girls, after all.” Sodachi closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She stood there, eyes closed, for over a minute, before opening them again. “Alright.”

She reached down and pulled her shirt up, over her chest and past her head. When she left the shower, she hadn't put her bra back on. Thus, the next step was sliding the pair of sweatpants she had brought to dress in after showering down her legs. It hit the ground, after which she stepped out from where they lay. She leaned down to pick it and the shirt up, then she walked over to her suitcase and dropped the clothes in. She looked over at Tsubasa, who by now had already returned to her book, then hooked her thumbs on her underwear. She pulled down and stepped out, then dropped it in the suitcase on top of the other discarded clothes.

She walked over to the bed. Tsubasa had already taken her side, leaving the half of the bed closer to the window to the gray-haired girl. Sodachi stared down, then closed her eyes and braced herself. Then, finally, she lifted the sheet and sat down on the bed, beneath it.

She stayed sitting for a short time, before glancing over at Tsubasa. She didn't seem to pay much mind to Sodachi, but that didn't matter. A subtle blush blossomed on her face and to quell it, she laid down and covered herself with the blanket. She stared at the ceiling, the only sounds in the room being those of the rain hitting the room and Tsubasa turning the pages of her book. Some time passed before Tsubasa set her book down again and stood up. Sodachi turned to face her, and for the first time, got a clear look of what she was wearing. It was a pair of pajamas, with a cutesy catlike pattern scattered across the fabric. She had changed while Sodachi was out of the room.

Tsubasa stretched a little, before walking over to the door. Before she turned off the light, she turned back to the bed. “Mind if I turn it off?” Sodachi shook her head and the room was ushered into darkness.

Footsteps trailed back to the bed. Sodachi felt the sheet lift as Tsubasa laid down. She turned towards Tsubasa subconsciously, laying on her side. However, as her vision adjusted to the lack of light, she found herself face to face with Tsubasa.

Sodachi felt her eyes widen. She sat up, then pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Tsubasa sat up alongside her. “Is something wrong, Oikura?” Sodachi shook her head. “Oh, not really. Just… I didn't realize we would be facing each other.” She inhaled and exhaled quickly, then laid back down. Tsubasa did the same. “Oh, well, I usually sleep like this. And I assume you do too.” Sodachi nodded. Tsubasa continued, “Is this a problem?” Sodachi shook her head, then responded. “I don't think it will be. This was just a bit unexpected. This is- This is the first time I'm sharing a bed with anyone aside from my parents.”

Tsubasa gave a mumbled sound of acknowledgment. “I don't know if I've ever shared a bed with someone else.” She reached an arm across the bed, then pulled herself and Sodachi closer together. “But I'm glad I get to do this with my best friend.”

Sodachi immediately started thrashing in Tsubasa’s arms. Tsubasa pulled her arms back and sat up. “Oh god, sorry.” Sodachi sat up alongside her. “It's… fine. I don't like being touched.” She stayed in place, taking deep breaths for several minutes. Tsubasa nodded and laid back down. It wasn't too long before Sodachi did the same.

Once again face to face in bed, the two looked at each other in silence for several minutes. It was Tsubasa who broke that silence first. “Sorry about that. I didn't know, or else I wouldn't have.” Sodachi groaned. “Hanekawa, it's fine. You didn't know. You stopped. Let's move on.” Tsubasa nodded. “Right, sorry.” Sodachi groaned again, prompting Tsubasa to apologize again. “Sorry!” This time, Sodachi glared.

“We should get some sleep.”

Tsubasa nodded and closed her eyes. Pretty quickly, she was clearly asleep, at a speed which surprised Sodachi. Instead, she lay there for several minutes as the day's exhaustion caught up to her. However, as she started drifting off, her last thoughts were of Tsubasa's sleeping face, and how it was so…

Cute. Sodachi woke up staring at Tsubasa's cute sleeping face. The rain hadn't stopped overnight, so it was still dark, but with more light than the night prior, the features of the face stood out more. The way that light shined off her clear skin was striking. The way her small breaths contorted her face emphasized its appeal. Sodachi quickly lost track of time as she found herself staring at her bedmate’s sleeping face. However, eventually Tsubasa began to stir. Her eyes fluttered, then opened fully, giving Sodachi a glimpse into them that she hadn't seen before. The portrait being painted was shattered as Tsubasa sat up and yawned. Despite herself, Sodachi couldn't help but think that even the yawn was cute.

Tsubasa looked down. “Oh, hey! How long have you been awake?” Sodachi rubbed her eyes and looked up. “Don't know. Not long, I think.” Tsubasa nodded, then yawned again. She stood up and started stretching, then, she walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. At once, the room filled with light, shifting it from a dull and gray palette to something more visible. Tsubasa stood in place for a second, blinking in the light, before walking over to the dresser and pulling out some clothes. She also grabbed some shower supplies from her bag, then gestured at the door. “I won't be long.” From bed, Sodachi nodded.

As soon as Tsubasa was gone, she got out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. She quickly put them on, then picked up the hair ties she had left on top. She took her hair and divided it in two, then gathered it into two long twintails. Once she was done, she was left with nothing to do, so she reached over to the messenger bag and pulled out the cassette player. She reached in again and pulled out a few tapes, then sorted through them until she picked one out and slid it in. She walked back to the bed and fell backwards on it, where she stayed until Tsubasa returned. True to her word, she didn't take long.

The pair exchanged some quick words as Tsubasa finished getting ready, and then they left for the dining hall once more. The umbrella was left in the room, so when it came time to move between buildings, they had to dash through the rain. They sat down at the same table as the night prior, then waited. The room was still mostly empty, as it was still fairly early. The waitstaff didn't seem to be making rounds yet, so Sodachi and Tsubasa passed the time with idle conversation. Despite their mutual promise to leave academics at home, the conversation eventually found itself there. By the time Hitagi sat down beside Sodachi, they were discussing upcoming and past tests.

“Hey, nerds.”

Before either could respond, she continued. “Do you have plans today? Or were you just going to hang around the inn all day by yourselves?” Sodachi shrugged. “I didn't want to come in the first place, as there's nothing for me to do here. Don't see any reasons to go out, especially with the weather like this.” Tsubasa nodded along to that. “I was thinking about staying around here and reading.” Hitagi rolled her eyes. “Sounds boring.” Sodachi sighed. “Yeah, that's why I didn't want to come.”

“Well, why don't we spend some time in the onsen, then?”

Sodachi and Tsubasa glanced at each other. Then, Sodachi shook her head. “That sounds unpleasant. I'm sure it's going to be crowded.” Hitagi held up a finger. “So you would think, but don't worry. I know you're bitter and anti-social to a fault, so I accounted for that. We won't need to be concerned with others intruding on us because I mentioned to my roommates my desire to visit the onsen today alone. They will tell others and thus, we have our privacy.” She smiled. “Plus, I'll leave a stapler by the door. Nothing works better than a threat.” Across the table, Tsubasa sighed. “This plan sounds fun, but do you need to be so harsh, Senjougahara?”

“Yeah.”

Tsubasa's groan was preemptively cut off by Koyomi sitting down beside her. He greeted her, which segued into a more casual conversation. A waiter came by not much later and took their orders. The brief interruption didn't disrupt their conversation, which continued as more students began to filter into the room. Over time, the noise grew louder as the students at other tables began to converse amongst themselves. Before long, however, the waiter returned. Plates were handed out to each of the table's inhabitants. They started eating, which slowed the conversation, but it didn't stop. The pace of dining was similar to the pace of conversation, so it took nearly an hour for the four of them to finish up.

Once they were done, Sodachi stood up. She grabbed her bag and started walking to the door. Tsubasa was still mid-conversation as that happened, so rather than follow, she waved Sodachi off. The gray-haired girl proceeded to return to the room alone. She dug into her bag and pulled her cassette player out, then laid back on the bed. She spent the time listening to the tape, waiting for Tsubasa to come back. Eventually, the tape ran out, but as she sat up to flip the tape, the door crept open. Tsubasa walked in and waved at Sodachi. She sat down on the bed, and with nothing better to do, the pair passed the time with idle conversation.

A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. Tsubasa and Sodachi glanced at each other quickly before Tsubasa called out to the visitor. “Hello?” From the other side, a voice rang out. “Unless you nerds want to stay in your room all day, I say we should go to the onsen now.” Tsubasa stood up and stretched. “Sure, Senjougahara. That works for me.” She gestured back to Sodachi. “Let's get ready.” Sodachi groaned, but stood up anyway. She grabbed a few things from among her parts of the room, then nodded to Tsubasa, who had done the same. The door was opened and the pair stepped out. Hitagi was standing just outside of the door, with a bag in hand, scrolling on her phone. As she heard the door open, she looked up. “Oh, good. Let's go.” She led the pair through the halls until they came to a doorway. Unlike with the dining room, the onsen was connected via another hallway. The trio walked down until they came to a pair of doorways, marked by plaques on the outside. Hitagi swung the left door open and gestured for her companions to go before her.

They found themselves in a small changing room. To one side was a set of open showers. With a shrug, Hitagi began shedding her clothes. After a pause, Tsubasa did the same. Sodachi diverted her attention from the pair and stood still. Hitagi laughed. “Not gonna strip?” After a moment of silence, she shook her head. “I… I don't like that.” Tsubasa cocked her head. “Really? You were fine with it last night.” Sodachi turned and glared, while a blush began to creep across her face. Hitagi giggled from several feet away. “Ohhh? How interesting?” Sodachi exhaled, then started trying to explain herself, all the while beginning to remove her clothes. “That's how I usually sleep, and Hanekawa was wearing clothes. I didn't have anything with me to wear in bed or else I would have. Hanekawa insisted it wasn't an issue for her. I was covered with blankets nearly the whole time.” Hitagi’s giggling had, by now, devolved into full-blown laughter.

The three finally found themselves naked. They washed up and, with little conversation between them, Tsubasa and Sodachi walked out of the changing room into the onsen. Hitagi followed shortly after, after having been true to her word by leaving a stapler in the doorway.

It was still raining heavily outside. However, as if prepared for this, about half of the large natural pool was covered by a roof. It was cold, a fact accented by the fact that the three girls were naked. However, the water was hot, so hot that a large amount of steam was rising off it. The rain hitting the pool no doubt cooled it some, but not enough to make it look less inviting. Some activity was audible on the other side of the wall, but it was so much drowned out by the falling rain that it hardly seemed to matter.

Hitagi was the first to step into the water. At first a single toe, then a foot, and then another. Then, she lowered herself into the water, where she came to sit. With a shrug, Sodachi followed, and without any hesitation, Tsubasa did the same. The three stayed silent for some time, instead choosing to soak in the water. The only sound was the rain, not only bouncing off the surface of the water, but off the roof above them as well. Eventually, it was who Hitagi broke the silence first.

“They float, huh?”

That comment earned her a pair of glares. Tsubasa crossed her arms, covering her chest up. Hitagi turned to face Sodachi and laughed. “Why are  _ you _ offended? Not your chest I was talking about.” Sodachi just rolled her eyes. “You shouldn't talk about her like that. It's rude.” Hitagi shrugged the comment off. “Maybe it is. Why do you care?” Sodachi sat up and leaned forward. “Hanekawa is my friend.” Hitagi laughed. “She's my friend too.”

Finally, Tsubasa interrupted. “Yes, you're both my friends. Now can you please stop this? This is supposed to be vacation, a break from things, so let's just relax.” Hitagi and Sodachi glanced at each other, then sighed. “Fine. Sure.”

“I do wonder why you two came, since you don't seem to have any interest in actually being here. Was half-expecting you nerds to just stay home.” She looked between her two companions, waiting for a reply. It was Tsubasa who answered the question first. “As class president, I believe I should attend any and all school gatherings. It's my duty. As well, my caretakers insist on it. The mother says social experiences are good for me.” Hitagi nodded along. “Sure, sure. Alright. What about you, Miss Math?” Sodachi sighed. “It's prefecture policy that all children in their care must attend school gatherings, assuming grades are permissible. I, too, wasn't given a choice. But Hanekawa coming made it more palatable. I still wish I wasn't here.”

“Interesting. Well, have you two been able to enjoy yourselves despite your lack of interest in the trip?”

Sodachi shook her head, but Hanekawa nodded. “It's been an interesting experience. I certainly appreciate this pool. It's quite refreshing.” Hitagi nodded once morning. “That's reasonable. I haven't exactly enjoyed this trip a lot, but this bathing and the time I've spent with Koyomi make up for it. How's the bed, by the way?” Without missing a beat, Tsubasa replied earnestly. “It's alright. Better than what I have at home. It's built for two, which means sharing it with Oikura isn't a problem. I slept well, so I don't think I can complain.” Her balanced attitude towards the question contrasted against Sodachi, who had begun blushing. When Tsubasa turned to face her, directed by Hitagi's smirking gaze, she chose to dive under the water rather than stand up to their scrutiny. However, she couldn't stay under there long and had to resurface.

As she caught her breath, Hitagi raised another question. “And what about you, Oikura? How have you felt about sharing a bed with your friend? I'm sure the choice to dip yourself right as I was about to ask you this question is mere coincidence.”

Sodachi gazed at her a silent sullen glare as a response, prompting Hitagi to ask the question again. “Well? What have you thought about having to share a bed? Surely you have one? I, for one, know I would be incredibly excited to be sharing a bed with Koyomi. Of course, things are different with you, but I'm sure that  _ friends  _ still look forward to it, right?” 

Sodachi inhaled, then sighed deeply. “I didn't sleep well last night. I'm accustomed to sleeping with others and found it uncomfortable, to no fault of Hanekawa’s. That discomfort was compounded by my having to sleep naked, as I'm not especially comfortable showing someone that, even a person as close to me as her.” Hitagi giggled. “Sure, that's why we're here now like this?” Sodachi scowled. “I'm not exactly comfortable here, but a public bath is a different matter from a shared bed.”

“Can't fault you there, but surely there had to be an upside to all that? I certainly know from all the times I've stayed over with Koyomi, or he's done the same with me, that it's a wholly new experience. It's one that can't be replaced. How was that?” Sodachi blushed again, even harder. Hitagi hesitated for a second, then turned to Tsubasa. “Hey, Hanekawa. Could you go get us some drinks? You can take some cash out of my wallet. I'd like a coffee, and I imagine Oikura would like the same,” Sodachi nodded, doing her best to keep calm. “I believe I saw a vending machine earlier. Feel free to get yourself something, too.” Tsubasa glanced between Hitagi and Sodachi, taking stock of the situation, then stood up. “Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can be.” She stood up and grabbed a towel. She began drying herself off as she entered the building. As soon as Tsubasa was out of view, Hitagi turned back to Sodachi.

“You're in love with her.” Sodachi turned to face Hitagi. She stared angrily at the other girl. “Tell me I'm wrong and I'll drop the subject forever.” The intensity of Sodachi's glare didn't let up, but she stayed quiet. “I hope you know silence is its own reply. It says more than your words ever could.” That was what got Sodachi to finally speak. “Hanekawa is my best friend. Why do you think she's anything more to me?” Hitagi laughed. “Oh, trust me honey, I'd be shocked if  _ she _ didn't know. It's all over your face. She's more than a friend to you. We all know this. Why don't you just admit to it?”

“That's not what it's like.”

“Really? I doubt that. If that was the case, then you wouldn't start blushing every time I refer to your bedding situation. And for the record, I really am curious what happened with that.” Sodachi groaned. “We slept. We were both tired from yesterday's events, so it didn't take long. In the morning, we woke up and went to breakfast. That's all.”

Hitagi shifted herself around, sliding slightly deeper into the water.

“Is that really so? Nothing else of note happened? Just two girls in the same bed, facing away from each other, never touching, not saying a word?” Sodachi nodded. “Yes, that's correct.” Hitagi practically crackled. “You're a terrible liar, Oikura. What  _ really  _ happened?” Sodachi inhaled sharply and held the breath. After a few seconds, she exhaled, then began an explanation. “Hanekawa tried to hold me. I didn't like that, so it stopped. We slept facing each other as that's both of our natural habits. I woke up some time before she did, but spent the time in bed-” “Staring at her face?” Sodachi didn't reply, so Hitagi continued. “Admit it, it's love.”

“It's not.”

“It totally is.”

“And what if it is? Why do you care about my feelings so much?”

Hitagi shrugged. “Who's to say I do? Perhaps this is just a passing of interest of mine, something that caught my eye. Hanekawa has you so blushy-faced, there has to be something to it.”

Sodachi took a sigh in an attempt to calm herself before responding. “Fuck off.” Hitagi chuckled at that. “Maybe I will, but I don't see why I should. You've denied me here, but you're clearly combative. I'm getting under your skin and I can tell it's not because of a false accusation. Admit it. You love her.” Sodachi snarled. “And if I do? What will you do with that?” Hitagi gave a dispassionate shrug. “Nothing, probably. Just hearing it from you will be enough. I don't plan to tell her, if that's what you're asking.”

Sodachi didn't respond. The frustration on her face was obvious. That this conversation was taking a toll on her composure could be seen by anyone. “That said, if you don't, I  _ will _ tell her. So make your choice.”

The grey-haired girl slid down in the water until it was up to her neck. Her words were little more than a whisper.

“Fine.”

Hitagi held a hand up to her ear. “What was that? I couldn't quite make it out.” Sodachi closed her eyes and groaned. “Fine! I'll admit it. Happy, you cunt?” Hitagi smiled. “Quite! So are you going to tell her?”

“Of course not. She's my best friend and I wouldn't want to ruin that.”

“But what if she feels the same way? Wouldn't you want the relationship to move forward like that? I love Koyomi and every single day I am glad I confessed my love to him. Wouldn't you want the same?” Sodachi shook her head. “Even if I did, the chance that she shares those feelings isn't worth the chance that she doesn't. Hanekawa is my most important friend and if telling her that I love her ruins it, then I would have no reason to live. Why would I risk this when I have no reason to?”

“Because she already knows. She has to know because it's plainly obvious. Anyone who's seen you around her at all must know. And if she knows and is still fine with being your friend, is even fine with sharing a bed with you, then why would that change when you tell her? Are you really fine with letting things sit like this? Letting yourself suffer in silence to preserve some fabricated status quo?”

Sodachi didn't answer. Hitagi let the silence hang, ensuring her previous reply would hang over the pair. Sodachi glared at Hitagi for a few seconds before tearing her stare away. She avoided facing the other girl for some time. However, after several minutes, she turned back and answered the hanging question.

“I have no problem dealing with this. Whatever ‘suffering’ this is, it's worth keeping my silence. I've thought through this a hundred times or more, and it's not worth it. Maybe she feels the same way, but maybe she doesn't. I don't want to risk my most important friendship on something as trivial as love.” Hitagi scoffed. “You have the choice of letting it stagnate or taking it further off the idea she would be pushed away, yet, despite the likelihood that she already knows, you choose to do nothing. For someone so smart as yourself, you really are an idiot.”

Just then, a figure emerged from the changing room. “I'm back. Sorry I took so long.” Tsubasa set down a number of drinks on the stone, sat back down, and handed the drinks out between the three. “Couldn't really decide what to get myself, which is why I took so long. Eventually I just decided to get three coffees.” Hitagi nodded. “Well, thank you, Hanekawa.” She took a sip.” Sodachi glared at Hitagi, but turned to Tsubasa and smiled. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“So what were you two talking about while I was gone? Only overheard some of it, but you both sounded very enthusiastic.” Hitagi shrugged. “We were just making idle chatter. I haven't had many chances to talk to Oikura in the past, unfortunately. She's so reclusive, it's like I can't ever approach. But thankfully, we got some words in here. It was a very illustrative conversation.” Sodachi stared daggers at the purple-haired girl. “I did learn a lot about you, Ms. Senjougahara.”

As if seeking to diffuse the obvious tension between the pair, Tsubasa started a new conversation. It went well enough, with some effort to keep her companions from bickering between each other. They stayed in the onsen for quite some time, but eventually opted to leave. Hitagi left, seeking her boyfriend, while the pair returned to their room.

That night, after a day rather lacking in excitement, the pair found themselves in bed once more. It hadn't been an especially active day, but all the same, Sodachi was tired. The conversation that had ensued in Tsubasa's absence rang in her head all day. However, thinking on it more left her in no better a position, and now that the day was done and they were in bed again, her emotions were growing unstable. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Tsubasa spoke up and broke the silence.

“I'm glad we're friends.”

Sodachi had been staring at the ceiling, but at that, she turned to face her bedmate. “What brings this up?” 

“This trip. We've been spending time together. It would've been really bad without you.” Sodachi shook her head. “If not for me, you would've brought your textbooks along with you and studied all weekend. I made this worse because you had nothing to do.” Tsubasa made a small grunt of dissent. “Maybe I would have had more to do, but it would have been a much worse time.” She rapped her knuckles against Sodachi's shoulder. “I got to spend time with my best friend. What else could be better?”

“I suppose I can't argue with that.” Sodachi sighed, then continued, “I wish I could share that outlook. Spending time with you has been nice, but we could have done that without coming out here.”

“Could we have visited such a nice hot spring? You know, I really enjoyed that.” Sodachi scowled. “I… didn't. The water was nice, but being around Senjougahara wasn't. Even when not naked, I don't like being around her, and trust me, being undressed certainly made it worse. If not for you, I'd never come within ten feet of her.”

“Well, you had that conversation between the two of you while I was gone. That went fine, right?” Sodachi groaned deeply. “It didn't.” Tsubasa bit her lip and glanced away. “Well, you didn't seem at each other’s throats when I came back. You were talking, though. What about? I'm afraid to say I couldn't overhear.”

Sodachi froze. Below the sheets, she began balling her hand into a fist, squeezing on herself so tightly that her nails began digging into her skin. “Oh, it wasn't much. She tried finding common ground. We don't have much, so we mostly talked about you.” She inhaled sharply, only realizing what she had said after the words left her mouth. “Oh? Me? What did you two have to say about me while I was gone? I don't take you for a gossip and I know Senjougahara isn't, either.” Sodachi didn't respond immediately, instead distracted by cursing herself out internally. When she finally voiced a reply, it was rather weak. “Just- just talking about our relationship with you. How we met and so on.”

Tsubasa cocked her head. “What an interesting topic. What did you two have to say about that?” Sodachi tried to stutter out a reply, but she couldn't find the words for it. Instead, she laid there, staring at Tsubasa's questioning face. A silence began creeping over the room. It quickly grew awkward as Sodachi realized the question was still unanswered, but she had no reply. Unwilling to explain her simple lie, she instead chose to lay there.

Tsubasa broke the silence before Sodachi could respond, not with words, but a stifled giggle. “You know, you're a pretty good liar. Pretty convincing, aside from your lack of followup.” Sodachi froze as the color drained from her pale face. “W-what?” Tsubasa turned away from Sodachi and stared at the ceiling. “I overheard.”

“What?”

Sodachi did all she could to restrain herself from shouting. She shot up in bed and looked down at her bedmate, who by now was smiling quite noticeably. Sodachi continued her questioning. “When? Why did you say nothing? Why tell me now?” Tsubasa giggled again, then sat up and moved to the other side of the bed, facing Sodachi. “In the onsen, but I think that part is obvious. I got back from grabbing drinks a lot faster than I'd expected, and as I was returning Senjougahara’s money to her bag, I overheard your conversation. I hid by the door until I felt you two had reached a lull. I showed up early enough to hear you say it aloud, for the record.” 

Sodachi's face, previously drained of color, lit up red. She turned away, unable to look at Tsubasa as she explained. Said explanation continued with little pause. “I said nothing because I can read the room. It wouldn't have gone over well if I'd sauntered in and made it clear I'd just heard my best friend say she loves me. I mentioned it now because I wanted to bring it up. Your inability to continue your lie gave me the opportunity.”

Sodachi cupped her face in her hands. “You… knew. You know. You know now. It's over.” She got out of bed and walked over to the outer wall, where she sat down. “You hate me now.”

Tsubasa groaned. “That's not it. That's not it at all.” She stood up and walked over to where Sodachi sat. She lowered herself to the ground and took a seat besides Sodachi. “I feel the same way. And for the record, Senjougahara was right when she said you were obvious.” She laughed and smiled. “But of course I didn't mind. You're my best friend, but you're even more than that to me.” Sodachi swallowed and looked up, peering at the other girl through the cracks in her fingers. “Sodachi Oikura, I love you. And I know you love me. I've known for a long time. Can I please hear you say it aloud for once?”

Sodachi finally lifted her face from her hands. The moon was finally breaking through the clouds outside, illuminating her face. She stared at Tsubasa, not responding. Tsubasa stared back for a short time, before wiping away the tears shining in the moonlight. Tsubasa smiled. “Come on now. I confessed to you, so it's only fair.”

Sodachi kept staring at her. Tsubasa tried to discern her thoughts, but found it difficult. Then, suddenly-

Sodachi leaned forward and kissed Tsubasa.

Then, before Tsubasa could respond, she stood up and returned to the bed. She covered herself in the blanket and laid down. Tsubasa sighed and got up. Rather than hurrying over to the bed, she stayed by the window. The clouds were still clearing, but the lake below still clearly reflected the moon above. It was a pretty sight, and likely one the inn was built in mind of.

However, eventually, she returned to the bed. As she laid down and covered herself with her half of the blanket, she glanced over at Sodachi. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were small, but…

“You still didn't say it.”

“You heard me say it earlier.”

“Yeah, but I want you to tell me.”

“Last night, when I got in bed-”

“Don't change the subject.”

“And you said you didn't mind if I wore clothes or not-”

“Oikura, stop avoiding the subject.”

“Answer my question, Hanekawa. Were you-” 

Tsubasa rolled her eyes, then leaned over and kissed Sodachi. “There. And to answer your question, no. I just wanted you to be comfortable.” Sodachi frowned, but that quickly broke into something more neutral. She groaned. “Okay, fine.”

“Hanekawa Tsubasa, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this back in December but i didn't hand it off to my beta reader until like mid-March so it was delayed a ton
> 
> this is my favorite and i will not rest until it is the #1 Monogatari ship on AO3 even if i have to put it there myself


End file.
